


Lost and Found

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, The ages might be wonky. Don't hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dan Howell meets Phil Lester is when his family leave him in Manchester on accident. He's caught in a rainstorm with a dead cell phone and no parents to get help from. But then salvation comes in form of a complete stranger in a Charmander t-shirt.<br/>This is only the first of the few times Dan and Phil find each other lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shelter From The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of these characters as they are real people and own themselves. Enjoy and Kudos please!

“Dan Fucking Howell, everybody,” Dan muttered as he trudged around with his backpack, “19 year old boy who gets lost in Manchester, away from his vacationing family, in the fucking rain!” He shouted at the sky before plopping down on the side of a fountain and looked miserably at his dead phone. Soon though, he put his phone away into his backpack and put his head in his hands. Fucking Manchester.  
“Oi, mate, you alright?” an irritated, scratchy, voice asked him.  
“Oh yeah,” Dan replies sarcastically, “I'm bloody fan- fucking- tastic.”  
“See Phil? He doesn't want your help.”  
“Be nice Chris,” a second, much kinder sounding, voice chastised. Dan felt the rain stop pelting him and looked up. A young man stood, holding an umbrella over them. He had blue eyes and dark hair, and would be just a bit shorter than Dan. He gave Dan an inviting, goofy- almost ridiculous actually- smile.  
“Hey, do you need some help?”  
“No,” Dan scoffed, then he immediately said, “Yes.” He needed help.... but he didn't want help. The man quirked an amused eyebrow but continued to smile kindly.  
“So, which is it? Yes or no?”  
Dan studied the young man. He looked older than Dan and was wearing a blue jacket over the top of a plaid shirt over a Charmander t-shirt, with jeans and sneakers. Seemed trustworthy, with the Pokémon t-shirt.  
“Yeah,” Dan relented, “I need help.”  
“How can I help?”  
“I'm lost, my phone is dead, my parents are probably halfway home by now, and because of the rain, I'm cold and wet. And I'm hungry and tired.” The man's face softened with concern and his lips formed a small, silent “Oh”.  
“Phil....” the other young man said warningly.  
“How could I not help him?”  
“It's easy. Walk away. Go home like you should.”  
“Okay...”  
Dan felt his heart sink. Phil turned back to him and offered his hand. Dan thought it was sort of rude of him to offer a handshake when he wouldn't help him, but he took it anyway. Surprisingly, Phil pulled him up instead of shaking his hand.  
“Fucking no Phil,” the other man, Chris, said.  
“Freaking yes, Chris, I'm not leaving this poor young man alone in the rain,” he turned to Dan again, “Hi, I'm Phil Lester.”  
“Dan,” Dan replied, a shiver ran through his body and he sneezed, Phil's face twisted into concern, “Dan Howell.”  
“I have to get you out of the cold, Dan. Come with me,” Phil grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Walking along, under the umbrella with Phil, Dan felt simultaneously better and worse. Chris walked with them a distance before saying goodbye to Phil and giving Dan another once-over.  
Phil led him to an apartment building- where he collapsed his umbrella-, into an elevator, and up to an apartment.  
“Here,” Phil said, opening the apartment door, “Home sweet home. Mi casa es su casa.”  
Dan laughed, “Is that the Spanish they taught you in Primary?”  
“No. Actually, I think I got that off the internet or maybe from a movie. Would you like to change into some dry clothes? I could take your wet stuff down to the wash.”  
“Nah I'm fi- Achoo!”  
“I insist,” Phil said, disappearing into another room and reappearing with pile of folded clothes.  
“Oh, okay...”  
“And how about, as your clothes are in the wash, I make some tea.”  
“Alright,” Dan said, looking around the apartment. Except for a few gaming and anime things (and a porcelain pig, like what the hell?) the apartment was pretty empty looking.  
“Here,” Phil handed him the pile of clothes, “You look about my size.”  
“Thanks.”  
Phil showed him to the bathroom and, as he changed, Dan considered how strange it all was that he was even here. Then he thought that more people in the world need to be like Phil Lester and wondered what his mum would think.  
Phil had given him a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and a galaxy t-shirt. Dan quickly dressed and head back out of the bathroom.  
“Hey Dan?” Phil called from his kitchen. Dan followed the voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you want to use my phone to call your mum?” Dan noticed that Phil had changed quickly into sweatpants as well.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Here,” Phil said as he handed him a (gasp) Blackberry.  
“What the heck is this?” Dan laughed.  
“What?” Phil asked, he cocked his head to the side and looked like an adorable picture of concern and confusion.  
“Blackberry? Who the hell uses Blackberry anymore?” Dan asked, still laughing.  
“I do,” Phil said, it came out as a bit of a pout and he still looked a hint confused, but also a bit offended.  
“They're like dinosaurs.”  
“I like dinosaurs,” Phil said, putting his hands on his hips. He looked cute, Dan thought.  
“That's sooo adorable,” Dan chuckled. Phil rolled his eyes.  
“Just call your mum, Daniel.”  
“Yes, Phillip,” Dan sassed. Phil rolled his eyes but chuckled as he took Dan's wet clothes and left to take them to the wash. Dan called his mum while Phil was gone. She was, of course, worried about his safety and all, but she was more glad that he was safe. He told her about Phil and promised to be safe and that Phil was nice. Phil opened the door to his apartment again, arms empty, just as Dan was finishing up.  
“'Kay mum. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow... Okay, love you. Bye,” Dan hung up and looked at Phil, who was watching him curiously.  
“My mum wanted me to ask if I could maybe impose upon you for the night.” Dan tapped his fingers on the back of Phil's phone, surprisingly nervous about what the older man would say.  
“Of course you can,” Phil answered cheerfully, “I was going to offer any way.” Dan sighed with relief.  
“Thanks,” Dan gave him a half-smile, “They're gonna see if they can come back and pick me up tomorrow.” Dan looked, first, around the flat, then back at Phil. Phil's eyes were bright blue, brighter now that he was in the light.  
Phil was thinking about how Dan's eyes reminded him of warmth.  
“That's good,” Phil said softly. Then his eyes grew wide, “I mean- that your parents are coming to get you. Not that I want you to go necessarily,” Phil looked away as he rambled, “I just mean that it's good for your benefit. Not mine. I don't want you to go really, I think your cool. I mean- I just met you, so you could be an ax murderer for all I know. Not that you are an ax murderer, or that I think you are. You're probably a lovely individual,” the kettle beeped, “Tea?”  
Dan laughed at Phil's nervous ramble.  
“Yes, please,” he agreed. Phil gave a sigh of relief. Just then Phil's phone chimed. Dan looked at it.  
“It says 'PJL'.” He held it out to Phil.  
Phil took it, “Hallo?” he answered as he poured water into cups with tea bags in them, “Do I?” Phil asked the caller as he got down a plate and a tin. “Crap, I forgot about that.... I can't miss this one. Last time, they made me wax my armpits.” Dan raised his eyebrows. Phil put some biscuits on the plate. “Yeah. I guess I'm pulling a late one tonight. Which isn't good since I have a guest over.” Phil leaned against the counter. “No it's not Chris.... no, not my mum either.” Phil rolled his eyes and chuckle fondly, “Yes, I have friends besides you guys.” Phil checked the tea. “C'mon PJ, it's not like you have to interro- Ouch!” Phil had dropped a spoon on his bare foot, “No, I'm fine. Hey, PJ, I gotta go okay?... Yeah, I will. Bye,” Phil hung up the phone with a sigh.  
“Everything cool?” Dan asked.  
“Yeah, my best friend just reminded me that I had something I had to do. And then he was being a pain in the butt.”  
“Ah, yeah. Friends do that.”  
“Yeah....” Phil stared absentmindedly at the cups of steeping tea.  
“Anything I can do to help?”  
“Actually....”


	2. Manchester Strikes Again

1 Year Later:

Dan Howell looked down at his phone, then up at the street number, then down at his phone again.   
He was lost.   
Again.   
In Manchester.   
Again.   
But this time, his phone was fully charged, it wasn't raining (just depressingly grey), and he wasn't on vacation. No, this time he was here to visit someone.   
He looked down at his phone again and sighed. He dialed the number and waited. The phone rang. Then it rang some more. And a bit more. And then he got voicemail.   
“Bloody hell,” Dan grumbled, then- as the tone sounded- “Hey, it's me, Dan. Look, umm, I'm here in Manchester. You said the north side, right? I came to the area you specified.... but your street number's not here. Call me back if you get this soon.” Dan hung up and sat down on a bench, head in his hands.   
Bloody Manchester.   
“Excuse me? Are you okay?” a voice, a familiar voice asked. Dan looked up surprised. Phil looked down at him, surprised. He stood up.  
“Dan? Dan Howell?” Phil squeaked a bit.   
“Phil?!”  
“What are you doing here?” Phil asked looking around, “Again.” Dan looked around, and realized that that fountain looked familiar.   
“What the actual- I didn't even realize where I was!” Dan exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“What are you doing back in Manchester?”  
“I was supposed to be meeting a cousin of mine. She lives at this address,” Dan showed Phil the address on his phone.   
“Um, Dan, there's no street of that name around the north side.”  
“I'm beginning to figure that out,” Dan rubbed his face. Phil laughed and Dan looked at him, surprised.   
“Do you mean to tell me that you're lost... again... in the same place as before?” Phil asked, his chuckle lighting up his eyes. Dan grinned a bit.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“Well, Daniel Howell, do you want to come up and try to get ahold of your cousin while I make some breakfast?” Phil held up a bunch of bags, “I just went shopping.”   
“Yeah, sure, for old times sake,” Dan shrugged, winking at Phil for fun. Phil rolled his eyes and motioned with his head for Dan to follow. Dan did.   
Back up in Phil's apartment, the first thing Dan noticed was that there were more decorations this time. And there was a piece of paper with a drawing of....  
“Bloody fucking hell? Is that you?” Dan asked, getting a good look at it. Phil chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Yeah, it's a thing my fans do. 'Draw Phil Naked'. This one's one of my favorites.”  
“Wow, nice to meet you Narcissus, I'm Dan.” Phil rolled his eyes and shoved Dan gently.  
“Be nice, it's never actually flattering, some of them are a little cute and funny, but most of them are ridiculously childlike drawings of me with a star or a cloud or a lion hiding my willy. But I like them and the fans love them.”  
“Well they must.”  
“There's even some starring you now,” Phil shrugged as he went to put away his groceries. Dan choked on air.  
“There's what?”  
“Yeah, they call it 'Draw Phan Naked',” Phil shrugged again. Dan gaped at him a bit.   
“I was in one video with you!” Dan exclaimed.  
“Yeah, and apparently everyone says that we have chemistry. There's a bunch of pictures of times you looked at me during that video that the fans are calling 'Heart Eyed Howell' moments. It's ridiculous. You should see the fan fiction and fan art I get.”  
“And you're just so nonchalant about it?”  
“Yeah,” Phil shrugged, “I figured it wasn't a big deal and that it would fade out quickly. Some of the stuff's actually pretty good. Are you going to call your cousin?” Dan had been standing there just staring at Phil, amazed by this news.  
“Oh yeah right.”  
Dan started dialing. He looked at Phil as he put up the rest of the groceries. (He will NOT admit to staring at Phil's bum a bit.) He wondered about how life kept throwing them together.  
His cousin picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soo much you guys for support and for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know that it's short but I promise more is coming! Thank you thank you thank you!


	3. A Time That Phil Was the One Who Was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. Okay.... a lot short.

Seven Months Later:

Phil Lester was nervous.  
Phil Lester was definitely excited.  
Phil Lester was NOT scared.  
And Phil Lester was definitely NOT lost.  
In London.  
Specifically.  
Nope. Not one bit.

“Damn. I have been on this street before,” Phil grumbled loudly. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number once more.  
“Philllll, hurry up. I'm hungry,” Dan answered.  
“Dan, I'm lost.”  
“Seriously?.... You. Are. An. Idiot.” Dan laughed.  
“Dan, this isn't funny. I have seriously been on this street three times.”  
“You know, when you offered to go pick up a pizza for us to bake while I took a shower; I thought, 'How nice of him. He'll be fine'. Well apparently not. Have you tried asking for directions?”  
“I've asked like five people. Two of them were just as lost as I am, another wasn't lost but was vacationing and didn't know the area, and the last two's directions didn't help any.”  
“Only you.”  
“Hey! And you, if you don't remember the first two times we met.”  
“Oh alright. Alright, fine. Okay, so what road are you on?”  
Dan slowly walked Phil through the streets of London back to Dan's apartment. He met him at the door.  
Phil blushed and looked down as he ended the call. Dan was watching him with that special smirk of his that always managed to either make Phil uncomfortable or look into his eyes endlessly.  
“Found you,” Phil mumbled as he walked up to Dan, hands in his pockets.  
“I think that I found you, my little idiot lion.”  
“Hey!” Phil protested.  
“What kind of pizza did you get?”  
“One pepperoni, one sausage.”  
“Good. At least you got that right,” Dan teased. Phil looked up at the younger man, who was looking down at him with a smile, and couldn't help but give a small one back.  
As Dan led him back up to his apartment, he put a hand on Phil's back. Phil smiled softly to himself, looking down at the pizzas in his hands. 

After they put the pizzas in Dan's oven to bake, Dan talked to Phil about how many subscribers he had and how thankful he was that Phil had convinced him to start Youtube. Dan asked Phil if he wanted to help with what he was currently working on and Phil jumped at the chance.  
When Dan led them into his bedroom, Phil was surprised by the amount of fan stuff Dan had around his room when most of the rest of Dan's apartment was rather clean. He saw, specifically, some Phan-art hanging on the wall behind Dan's laptop. It was a sketch from the video that Dan and Phil had made that summer at Dan's family's house. Except that only the top half was actually shown on camera, but someone had sketched in their idea of what was going on down below, which was that the two of them were holding hands. It looked so realistic one could almost think that it was sketched off a picture. Phil smiled.  
“That one was one of the cleaner ones I've been sent,” Dan said, from where he was bent over a shelf. Phil smiled slightly before pulling his eyes away from Dan's form.  
“Yeah, they're very creative and everything, but they are definitely more flattering then they need to be when it comes to my physique,” Dan continued.  
“Oh, well that's disappointing,” Phil said teasingly. Dan turned his head to look and Phil with a smirk.  
“Not to say, of course,” Dan said, straightening, “that my physique isn't already stunning.” He gave Phil a wink. Phil shook his head and rolled his eyes, partially turning his face away as to not let Dan see his blush.  
Phil couldn't know this, but later, after the pizza was done, Phil would help Dan with his video and even make a short vlog of his own (with his newly upgraded phone) for his side channel. Later, they would watch a movie together until Phil can't keep his eyes open any longer and his head falls on Dan's shoulder. Then Dan would turn off the tv and scroll through Tumblr, not exactly in the scrolling position since he was supporting Phil. Then, even later, Dan would turn off his laptop, prop his feet up, and slowly fall asleep, thinking about the man laying against him.  
And in the morning, Phil would wake up. He would find his head in Dan's lap, and Dan bent over his body, arm over Phil's waist. Phil would forget to breathe as he feels Dan's own, soft breath on his neck. He would twist a bit so that he was facing upward a bit and he would pet Dan's soft hobbit hair. And Dan would wake up too. And look into Phil's blue eyes with tired surprise. And happiness.  
But as Phil hides his blush from Dan, he doesn't know that these things were going to happen. He doesn't know that, looking into Dan's sleepy, warm brown eyes, he'll find something that he didn't know he was missing.  
All he knows is that Dan is flirting with him and it is somewhere in between embarrassing and the best thing ever.  
He smiles at Dan. And while Dan doesn't know any of the above, Dan knows that Phil's smile lights up his dark bedroom. He knows that when he's with Phil, he's no longer lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for continuing to read this! If you have any suggestions or anything (under explicit) that you want to see, tell me in the comments!


	4. A Little Bit More Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil live together now. And do a youtuber's worst nightmare.

One Year Later:

“Phhiiiiiiillllllll!” Dan called as loudly as he could from the couch. He could hear the audible sigh from the kitchen.   
“I'm working Dan, what do you want?” Phil asked, he sounded amused and irritatedly patient at the same time.   
“On what?”  
“My video.”  
“You're always working on that.”  
“That's because we're not all perfect.” Dan heard Phil mutter. Dan peeled himself from the couch and walked to the kitchen.  
“What the fuck do you mean by that?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
“By what?” Phil asked absentmindedly, craning his neck to look at his computer.   
“By what you muttered. I heard you. What do you mean by that?”  
“What? Nothing. Nothing. Geez. Don't over react Dan,” Phil said making a scrunched up face before turning back to the hours worth of editing for a four minute video. Dan rolled his eyes and watched Phil work over his shoulder.  
“What did you want?” Phil asked absentmindedly as he worked.   
“Hmm? Oh yeah, for you to bring me a drink.”  
“Hmm....” Phil hummed. Dan watched as Phil played another clip. Sighed. And spliced another one over it.  
“I liked that part.”  
“I hate it.”  
“Why?”   
“I talk funny.” Phil pouts. Dan laughed and ruffled Phil's fringe.   
“You always think that. I think that's why you spend seven hours filming, five editing, and then still hate it. I like the way you talk on camera.” Dan walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton.  
“Really?” Phil asked, scrunching his nose.   
“Yeah, it's.... purer.”  
“Purer?”  
“Yeah,” Dan said, he shrugged and poured himself a glass of milk, offering no explanation. Phil stares at Dan's back for a few seconds before looking back at his computer contemplatively. Dan turned around.   
“I could help you,” He suggested suddenly. Phil's eyes darted back up to make contact with Dan's. Dan hadn't really ever made a serious offer to help Phil before. Phil wouldn't admit that it made him a bit nervous.  
“I guess,” he said, trying to act nonchalant. Dan pulled a chair up beside Phil's and pulled the laptop over in front of him. He glanced at Phil, silently asking if that was okay. Phil gave a slow nod and scooted over to be able to see the screen better. Dan gave him a small smile before leaning in and getting focused.  
An hour later, Dan had finished. He showed it to Phil proudly, who still wasn't sure about it but liked it better than he would have if he had done it.  
“How do you do that?” Phil asked, as he watched the video of himself again, “You're a bloody natural editor.”  
“Ha. You saw my first video right?” Dan scoffed.   
“True.” Phil chuckled.  
“Joe showed me a few tricks,” Dan said with a shrug. Phil nodded and smiled at Dan. Dan gave him one of the half-smile/smirks that he'd become famous for amongst their fans. It was too fucking adorable for Phil to look at for too long. He looked away.  
“So, do you need to film for your video?”  
“Yeah, I was thinking.... maybe we could open mail?”  
“Are you insane?” Phil asked with mock serious, “We can't do that! That's too dangerous.”  
“It must be done.”  
“Well then, I volunteer as tribute.”  
“Thank you Katniss Everdeen,” Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled. Phil looked down and smiled softly. This time Dan was the one who had to advert his eyes from the cuteness.  
“So do we need to go pick up the mail?” Phil asked, looking back up. Dan shook his head.  
“I did that this morning while you were still asleep.”  
“You were up?”  
“I didn't sleep.” Dan mumbled.  
“Daann.....” Phil berated, sounding disappointed. Dan shrugged and Phil sighed. He'd have to talk about it with Dan later.  
“Alright, Peeta, lets do this!” Phil said, pointing and marching towards Dan's room, dorkily. Dan laughed and followed.   
They got everything set up and Phil turned on the camera.   
“Hello Internet! I'm Danisnotonfire, and today I'm doing the one thing that all Youtuber's with a fandom are scared of. I'm opening fanmail. However, no one should ever do this alone, so I like to keep a handy dandy roommate around for times of moral need. Presenting the one thing that everyone needs! A Phil Lester!” Dan gestured with both arms to Phil off camera but didn't look at him. So Phil attacked, tackling Dan back onto the bed. Dan let out a short scream and went to protect himself, but it was too late. Soon, they were rolling around on Dan's bed. Quickly though, Dan sat back up and straightened his clothes and hair, Phil set next to them and waved.  
“Hi!” he greeted. Dan chuckled.  
“So Phil and I are going to open whatever crap you messed up fucks sent us for your pleasure. I hope you're happy. Are you ready Phil?” Dan turned to him and Phil put on his best scared face.   
“I don't know Dan, are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late to do a Q&A,” Phil said, his northern accent breaking through in the middle of his sentence.   
“We're already past the point of no return,” Dan said picking up a large mail bag.   
“Alright, Angel of Music, what first?”  
“Um, right on the top of the bag is a letter from.... Kourtney Jackson, from the USA,” Dan said, opening the letter, “'Hi Dan and Phil,” he read, “'I'm from Indiana, and I have been watching both of you for a long time. So I finally got up the nerve to send this to you. I just wanted to thank you for how much you've affected my life. No matter how fucked up you two have made me (mostly you Dan)',” Dan looked at the camera and gave it his best bitch face, “Wow, thanks Kourtney, 'That's really all I wanted to say, so if you read this someday. Thank you. Ps, my sister Kendra acts almost exactly like you Dan. That's probably the only reason I still deal with her. She's like the Dan to my Phil. I would be completely lost without her. Thanks again. Love Kourtney.' Wow, that was extremely nice and sweet,” Dan said looking over at Phil who had a huge smile on his face.  
“That was so sweet! Thank you so much Kourtney! And as Dan's roommate I can say that I most certainly hope that she's not exactly like Dan.”  
“Hey!”  
“I bet she at least has a better sense of direction.”  
“Oh we are not starting this Phil.”  
“Do you guys know how often Dan gets lost?”  
“But you always find me. And you get lost too, neither of us are perfect, Phil,” Dan rolled his eyes.  
“I got lost that one time!”  
“Just that once?”  
“Maybe twice.”  
“Try four times since I've known you,” Dan laughed. Phil pouted, which caused Dan to laugh even more.   
“Come on, pouty, lets get on with the mail.”  
They continued until they got to the inevitable Phan Art.   
“Oh Dan, this one's actually quite good!” Phil said, holding it up to the camera. Dan took it after Phil was done and studied it.  
It was a water color of the two of them. Picture Dan and Phil had their pinky fingers looped through each others. Picture Dan was mostly black and white and was looking away, biting his lip. His side was void of color. Picture Phil's side though, was swirls of green and blue, and Picture Phil was looking at Picture Dan with a patient, loving look. Picture Phil was full of color. Where their pinky fingers connected, Dan's hand was beginning to turn into a lovely shade of blue, and colors were beginning to swirl into the colorless background in the shape of roses.  
“Holy shit. How the hell did someone actually make this?” Dan asked.   
“It is amazing. But I wish you weren't so colorless in it,” Phil said with a sideways frown. Dan looked over at him and gave him a soft, crooked smile.  
“Phil, I think they were demonstrating how you brought the color into my life through love,” Dan explained. Phil met his eyes, still frowning.   
“But you were never colorless Dan. Ever since I first met you, you've always been colorful. Maybe not bright colors, but, like, dark, rich colors.” Dan smiled down at the picture.   
“I think it's perfect,” Dan whispered. Phil looked at it again.   
“For the record, I would never let you get away with only looping your pinky through mine,” Phil stated as he grabbed out another package. Dan looked up with surprise.   
Phil had grabbed another Phan Art.   
This was a color sketch of Dan sitting on a bench in the rain, looking at his hands, and then Phil was holding his hand out to Dan, as he stood under a Pokemon umbrella.   
“Dan, this is like how we met.”  
“Stalkers,” Dan said with a laugh. Phil just smiled at the picture and turned it around.   
“The title is 'Lost',” He said softly. Dan smiled at it too.   
“That rainy night in Manchester was the first time I'd ever gotten lost. And it was quite possibly one of the most important nights of my life. Since that was where I met you. And now look at us, sharing a flat in London.”  
“That's right kids,” Phil said, “Getting lost could quite possibly get you a new best friend!”  
“Phil! You can't encourage them to get lost!”   
“Oh. Sorry.” Phil gave his best 'Oops' face before smiling.   
Each of them kept their chosen artwork.   
Phil hung his in the living room. He smiled nostalgically at the drawing. He was glad that He'd found Dan that day. His Bear. His Dan.  
Dan hung his up with the rest of his Phan Art that he kept, and smiled. Phil was wrong. Before he'd found him, Dan was lost and his world was colorless. After Phil had found him, he slowly brought color and light into his world. Everyday, Dan was a little less colorless.  
Everyday, each of them was a little more found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting close to the end, unless one of you beautiful people suggest something or want to see something specific. Kudos and Comment please!


	5. At the Jaspar House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar knows how Dan feels about Phil and how Phil feels about Dan and he tries to get both to admit it to each other.

Phil Lester paced nervously. It wasn't like Dan to be this late.   
Late? Yes.  
2 hours late without answering his phone? No.   
Phil couldn't help it. He got out is phone and called Dan again. It rang several times. Then a few more times. Finally it went to voice mail.   
“Hello caller, you've reached the voice mail of Dan Howell. I'm sure you'd love to talk to me, but I'm probably either out without the one possession I care about or I don't want to talk to you. So, leave me a message, and on the off chance I want to talk to you then I will call you back. I would do a sexy-end-screen-dance to finish this, but Phil is looking at me weirdly. Oh come on Phil, smile, you know you like it. In any case. I might call you back if you leave a message after the beep.”  
The tone beeped.   
“Hey Dan, it's me. Again. I'm at Joe and Caspar's. Still. Umm, you aren't here and you were supposed to get here two hours ago. So I'm worried about where you are, of course. Uh.... please please please call me back. We're supposed to leave for the airport in two hours and we were gonna go out for drinks. Please call me when you get this. I'm worried for you and I know you told me I shouldn't worry so much, but it's hard when you won't answer my calls or anything. So uh.... yeah. Bye.” Phil hung up and sighed.  
“No luck mate?” Joe asked, leaning against the door way, Caspar stood slightly behind Joe and smiled at Phil encouragingly. Phil shook his head and sighed.   
“Maybe he slept in and had to get a different tube,” Caspar offered. Phil had stayed with Joe and Caspar all night, but Dan was going to take the tube over this morning.   
“Perhaps the tube was delayed,” Joe suggested. Neither of their suggestions helped Phil's anxiety. Phil just bit his lip and continued to pace.   
“What if there was a crash? What if Dan's hurt and that's why he's not answering his phone? What if he lost his phone and he's lost?”   
“Phil, calm down mate,” Joe put a calming hand on Phil shoulder and smiled at him, “I'm sure Dan's fine. He's a big boy.”  
“Besides, we all know that Dan's always late,” Caspar added, giving Phil a hug and a half-smile.  
“Yeah, but not this late. Never without calling,” Phil mumbled. Joe and Caspar shared a look.   
“How about we go watch some telly, Phil? Take our mind off things?”  
“Okay,” Phil said softly. His eyes looked at them, but weren't focused. Caspar pressed his lips together and pinched his eyebrows, considering his friend. Joe directed Phil upstairs and onto the couch and turned on the TV.   
“How about some football?”  
“Whatever,” Phil mumbled.  
Joe looked up at Caspar with concern. They'd never seen Phil look so lost.   
The TV had only been on for ten minutes when the doorbell rang. Phil didn't even notice, he was staring blankly at the TV, paralyzing worry clouding his face.   
Caspar quickly went to the door and opened it to Dan. Before Dan could say anything Caspar pushed him back out the door and closed it behind him.  
“What's going on? Is Phil okay?” Dan asked confused.  
“What's going on with you and Phil?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Phil's called you about twenty times in the past two hours and he was pacing most of that. We just got him to sit down and watch telly, but he's not even focused. So what's up?” Dan looked concerned.  
“Shit. Is he okay? I forgot to turn my phone back on. Sorry. Nothings up. Why do you ask?”  
“I've only ever seen one other person get so worried and that was Zoella, when Alfie got stuck in that train the one time. She did the exact same thing Phil did. She called him a lot, she wouldn't stop pacing, and when we finally got her to stop and sit, and she just stared off into space like he'd already died. When he finally got back, she practically tackled him and was pronouncing how scared she was and how much she loved him. A few days later, Alfie proposed,” Caspar said. Dan listened contemplatively.  
“I'm sure you're just reading into things Caspar. Both Phil and Zoe are easily worried by things. It's nothing,” Dan shrugged moving back towards the door. Caspar blocked the path with his arm.   
“Are you sure it's nothing Dan? Because when I prevented you from going into the flat, the first thing on your mind was if Phil was okay.”  
“That means I'm a good friend,” Dan blushed. Caspar rolled his eyes.   
“Okay, look Dan. I know this problem you’re having. I still have it sometimes. But trust me. Phil needs to know.”  
Dan looked down, blushing.  
“Can I talk to Phil now?”  
“Yeah, come on.”  
Caspar opened the door, leading Dan inside.  
“Hey Phil!” Caspar said. Phil didn't even turn his head, “Look what I found on the street.” Phil started turning his head. Dan walked forward and put on his best crooked smile.   
“Hey Phil.”  
“Dan?” Phil said, he looked confused. Then his blue eyes seemed to completely focus. “Dan! Oh my god!” he jumped up, ran around the couch, and hugged Dan. Dan hugged back but looked at Caspar who was smirking.   
“Hey, sorry that I- Ow!” Phil had punched him in arm.   
“What the actual fuck Dan!” Phil cursed, “I was so worried! Why didn't you answer your phone!?”  
“I had turned it off. I'm so sorry Phil,” Dan looked at the ground. Phil took a really deep breath and looked out the window.  
“Yeah... Yeah. Sorry. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I overreacted a bit. I'm sorry,” Phil said, taking another breath before smiling at Dan sheepishly. Dan gave a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes fondly.   
“You've got nothing to apologize for, Phil. I was the one that slept in and missed the right tube. And I was the one who forgot to turn my phone back on or tell you that I was going to be late. You were just being a good friend and worrying.”   
“Yeah well.... I hit you in the arm.”  
“It was a weak hit,” Dan joked.   
“Hey!” Phil shoved him with a laugh. Dan laughed along and Joe and Caspar both chuckled.  
“So, what do you guys want to do? We've got two hours,” Joe asked.   
“Hmm....” Dan hummed, “How about.... Phil's mum?”  
“Oh why don't you actually shut up?” Phil replied, shoving Dan lightly again. Dan just laughed some more and shrugged.  
“I don't actually know.”  
“Well,” Caspar said, “I haven't done an exclusive interview with Phil yet. That would be fun.” Joe shrugged.  
“I've got nothing better to do then to ridicule you two while you’re filming. Unless Dan wants to play FIFA.”  
“We can do both. Phil?” Dan said, looking at Phil. Phil smiled at him as their eyes met.   
“Sure,” Phil shrugged with a smile, his northern accent coming out a bit. Caspar clapped happily and ran to his room to get his “interview” jacket and clean up a bit. Joe smirked a bit and then went to go “help” him.   
Phil sat down on one of their couches and watched the TV.   
Dan tried to convince himself to do more than just stand there.   
So he did.  
“Oof. Hey!” Phil exclaimed when Dan dropped down onto him, laying his head in Phil's lap, legs over the arm of the couch.   
“Hey. Thanks for being worried about me,” Dan said, blinking up at Phil.  
“Well, someone needs to,” Phil teased, smiling down at him. Dan smiled one of his sweet, half-smiles as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
“Cas said you were pacing.”  
“Nervous habit.”  
“That's qualified as exercise isn't it?” Dan teased. Phil put on a fake, horrified expression.  
“Unacceptable!” Phil exclaimed.  
“Look at that, you can't even realize you're exercising.”   
“Actually shut up, Dan.” Phil shoved his head off his lap and Dan about fell on the floor. He sat up grinning. Phil rolled his eyes and grinned back for a moment. Then he looked away, but still smiled.  
“Nothing can stay serious for long with us. Can it?” Dan asked. Phil smiled down at his hands.   
“Like you'd actually want it to.”  
Dan was in the process of answering when Joe trotted up the stairs and notified Phil that Caspar was ready. Both Dan and Phil noticed that Joe's hair was mussed up and that he was looking way too pleased with himself, they shared a look, an eye roll, and a slight head shake before they followed Joe downstairs.   
When they were set up, Joe started the recording.   
“Hey guys, I'm Caspar Lee and I'm here toda- Joe!” Caspar started, then laughed when he noticed Joe, behind the camera, doing a few explicit things that had Phil looking away.   
“We've only got less than an hour and a half now Joseph,” Phil said, “Can we please try to take as few as takes as we can?”  
“Yeah yeah. Sorry,” Joe rolled his eyes.   
“Alright,” Caspar said, looking back at the camera, “Hey guys, I'm Caspar Lee and I'm here today with Phil Lester, also known as Amazing Phil!”  
“Hey guys!”  
“So Phil, it's taken a long time, but I've finally got you on my bed. What do you want to do first?” Caspar asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Phil suggestively.  
“Umm....” Phil blushed, “answer some questions?”  
“Alrighty then!” Caspar clapped. Dan tried not to laugh, “Phil, when you started Youtube, did you even hope for such a huge following as what you have now?”  
“No? I mean..... I couldn't even imagine at the time that I'd be this popular, I had hoped that I could at least affect some people but.... wow.”  
“Now, about two years ago, you moved in with friend and fellow youtuber, Dan Howell or Danisnotonfire. What's he like as a roommate? Any dirty secrets?”  
“Oh, he's a fine roommate. I mean, he's on Tumblr most of the day, and he sleeps a lot. But he's usually fairly quiet, even when he's existential crisising, and his cereal is yummy? He's a great pillow.”  
“Any dirty secrets about him?”  
“Ummm.... well there is one....” Phil looked at Dan, off camera.  
“Ooh what's that?” Caspar asked eagerly.  
“Well he-”  
“Don't you fucking dare Phil,” Dan said.  
“He doesn't-”  
“Phil.”   
“He doesn't l-” Phil continued to try to say. Suddenly Phil entered the view and wrapped his hand over Phil's mouth.  
“Nothing. He was going to say nothing,” Dan insisted. Phil mumbled behind Dan's hand.  
“Mm a ha ma ay umim.”  
“Shhh,” Dan petted Phil's hair, “Shh, nothing Phil. Nothing.”  
“Okay Dan, out of Phil's interview,” Caspar shoved Dan out of the frame.  
“In any case....”   
Phil and Caspar continued to film as much as they could. When Joe and Dan went back upstairs to play FIFA, Caspar turned to Phil.  
“Alright Phil, I'll edit this next part out. But I need you to be honest with me. How do you feel about Dan?”  
“WHAT?”  
“You heard me. Is there something going on between you and Dan?” Caspar asked again.  
“I- I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“Phil. Be honest.”  
“I don't know!”  
“Do you remember that time Alfie got stuck in that train?”  
“And Zoe completely freaked out?”  
“She acted exactly how you acted when Dan was gone for two more hours than he was supposed to.”  
“I didn-”  
“Pacing? Calling multiple times? Staring into space?”  
“But I-”  
“Phil,” Caspar said, giving Phil a knowing look. Phil looked down.   
“I don't know Caspar. I'm lost without him, but I don't want to risk it. I'm fine with just being friends with him. I don't need anything more than what we have right now. And I won't lose it by trying anything else,” Phil finally blurted out.   
“You know, Joe and I were the same way, Phil.”  
“How'd you two work it out?”  
“We didn't at first. Joe finally grew the balls to make a move and I freaked out. I left England and went to America.”  
“But?”  
“But... It wasn't right, and I knew that. I was in America and I was Joe-less and it was wrong. I was empty. So I came back, I apologized for leaving. I explained that I left because suddenly everything I had wanted was there and wanted me back.... and it had scared me. It was so sudden and I was surprised, and the next day I found myself on a plane. I've never regretted coming back. And I've only regretted that we didn't try sooner.”  
“I'm not even certain that Dan feels that wa-”  
“Have you ever heard how hindsight is twenty twenty?”  
“Yes.”  
“When Joe and I finally got together, I was able to see all the hints of how he felt about me. So, ever since, I've studied these clues and how they appear on other people.”  
“And your point is?”  
“I've studied Dan's behavior. How he acted upstairs, on the couch? He was reaching out to you, in his own way,” Caspar said. Phil blushed and looked down at his hands.   
“You saw that?”  
“Joe and I developed the art of eavesdropping very quickly during pre-Zalfie.”  
Phil smiled down at his hands again.   
“Phil, look at me,” Caspar commanded. Phil obeyed.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“What if Dan reacts like you did? I don't think I could handle that,” Phil worried.   
“Start small, Joe just blurted it out. I think you and Dan are already close, but I think that you need to do little things. Touch him more often, get him small things he likes, smile at him a lot. I'd give him about two weeks then start giving a bit less subtle hints. If he doesn't make a move on you by the end of about three weeks, then talk to him. You can also call me whenever you have problems.”  
“Okay,” Phil sighed.   
“You're cool?”  
“Yeah. Yeah I think so.”  
“Good, we need to finish this video.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm a bitch I know, but I got grounded. So, sorry. But here it is! If you have any prompts or request let me know. Like I know that sometimes I'll be like, "ooh! there needs to be a story where Dan and Phil...." but I don't want to write it. So if you are like that I'm willing to do some prompts.   
> If you have prompts for like PJO or PJHoO, SPN, DW, HP, LM, or anything like that, let me know too!   
> Love all your faces bye!


	6. A Phan Encounter

Freaking America.  
Phil looked around worriedly. Louise was supposed to be here soon right? She said the coffee shop on this street right? This WAS the right street.... right? Phil whirled around, looking for any signs or anything. All he saw was buildings and people and-  
“Oh god why is the sun so bright,” he complained, shading his eyes with his hand. A few people looked at him bemusedly before hurrying on with their busy LA lives. Why didn't he catch a ride with Joe when he said he was leaving. Joe was so much better at finding things than Phil was.  
“Oh my god it's Amazing Phil!” a girl screamed. Phil turned to see who the fangirl was when he felt a body wrapping around his. He looked down to see a girl with bright blue hair latched around his body. She pulled away and jumped up and down, flapping her hands excitedly. “Oh my god oh my god ohmygodohmygod. Oh. My. God. I can NOT believe it's you! Whew, calm down Stacy....” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath for a second.  
“Hi,” Phil greeted, smiling at her kindly. She was wearing an Attack On Titan t-shirt and Doctor Who themed Converse.  
“Sorry about the major Fangirl moment. I just never expected to see YOU IRL. I mean, I was hoping to, I'm hoping to make it to your meet and greet but I didn't know if I'd have the time or not. But here you are!” She said, smile bursting onto her face. Phil just chuckled. People were staring, but that was okay.  
“Don't apologize for a fangirl moment. Ever. It's nice to meet you, I believe you said your name was Stacy?”  
“Yeah,” Stacy nodded excitedly.  
“Well I'll tell you what Stacy,” Phil said, getting his camera out of his pocket, “I could sure use some help, if your able, and if you can help me, I'll reward you.”  
“Anything,” Stacy said eagerly.  
“I'm trying to get to the Quick Stop Caffeine Shop, to see some of my friends. I'm lost, however. So, if you could help me, you would star in one of my LessAmazingPhil vlogs, and get any sort of picture or signature or anything I can get for you. I'd also introduce you to all my friends. Think you'd be willing to help a poor lost youtuber?”  
“Oh my god, you mean it?”  
“Every single word,” Phil answered with a smile. Stacy gave a broad smile and nodded.  
“I know where that is! I can show you how to get there.”  
“That would be great if you could. I'm soo lost and if you could please help me, I'll do whatever you want.”  
“Well, I'd do it for a simple Tumblr or Twitter follow, or even a please, but..... okay,” Stacy said quickly, she let Phil turn on his camera and start talking.  
“And this is Stacy, she's going to make sure I make it to the right coffee shop alive. She's also one of you guys, which makes me SO excited!” Phil turned the camera to her and Stacy waved with an excited smile.  
“Hey guys!” She said. Then she started to lead Phil the right direction as he let her ask him any question she wanted.  
“When was the first time you got drunk?”  
“I don't remember, I was really drunk.”  
“Why did you decide to move in with Dan?”  
“Because we each kept getting lost and finding the other, so we decided it would be quicker if we just moved in together. Also, he's a good friend and I'm a big snuggler.”  
“Do you and Dan snuggle?”  
“Only when one of us are sick or drunk.”  
“Do you like Dan?”  
“You should be a bit more specific in your question,” Phil answered coyly.  
“Do you like like Dan?” Stacy asked, rolling her eyes.  
“Not much as I like like Sarah Michelle Gellar.”  
“But you do like him like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Phil....”  
“Fine, for you I'll answer, but I'm going to edit it out later. Yes. I do.”  
“Yay I KNEW it!” Stacy did a little dance. “Oh, here we are.” Phil turned to see the right coffee shop in front of him. He pumped his fist and did his little 'One Up' face.  
“Come on in with me,” Phil said, pulling on Stacy's wrist, “I'll introduce you to Dan, Louise and Joe.” Phil pulled them into the coffee shop, video taping and talking about what was going on when...  
“SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHIL!” the voice of all his friends yelled. Phil jumped about two feet into the air before turning the camera to his friends, then back at him, then at him and a surprised looking Stacy, then at his friends again.  
“What the hell?” he asked. Surprised. Dan and Louise moved into his line of vision as he started feeling the crowd of people and all the noise.  
“It's your birthday Phil,” Dan said with a laugh.  
“Oh my god, why didn't I realize that,” said Stacy suddenly. Dan looked at Stacy, confused.  
“Who's-”  
“Guys, everyone,” Phil said loudly, everybody paid attention, “This is Stacy, she's why I'm here, cause I got lost again.”  
“PHIL....” Dan groaned. Phil shrugged. Music had started playing loudly, Phil looked into his camera and shrugged. Ed Sheeran's 'Don't' was playing and Stacy nudged Phil with a smile. He leaned down and she whispered something in his ear. Phil gave her an unreadable face before smiling at Dan.  
“Dan, I promised Stacy anything if she'd help me get here. What she would REALLY,” Phil emphasized the word 'really', “like would be a picture with both of us and a follow on Tumblr.” Dan smiled at her and reached out to shake her hand.  
“Thanks for bringing Phil,” he grinned, “he's a little helpless in the matter of, you know, direction.”  
“Oh, it was my ABSOLUTE, pleasure,” Stacy grinned, tugging on the hem of her AoT shirt, “I love both of you so much, and Phil is the reason I stopped cutting.” Phil's eyes took a panicked look and his mouth dropped open. Dan's smile widened.  
“He has a positive affect like that on people,” he said, “but really, thank you SO much for finding him. Think of what a disappointment it would be if he didn't show up to his own birthday party.” Stacy blushed and looked over at Phil who was smiling, embarrassed like, at the floor. She put her hand on his arm.  
“It's okay Phil,” she laughed, Phil looked up at her, “it's not like none of us have never gotten lost before. Besides, getting lost can be a good thing. Like meeting new people, like me, or Dan.”  
“Oi! That was Dan getting lost that time,” Phil proclaimed, a bit of Northern coming out in his voice. Stacy smiled before looking down at her Hetalia wrist watch.  
“Oh, I've got to get going here soon,” she commented, “Can we take that picture now? Then I can give you guys my Tumblr account and you can follow me.”  
“Sure,” Dan said with a smile, “Oi, Joe?, can you come here and take a picture real quick?” Joe looked over from where he was chatting with Louise while texting.  
“Yeah, mate,” Joe walked over and Stacy handed him her iPod. Her, Dan, and Phil got gathered for a small photo shoot. First, Stacy had Dan and Phil stand on either side of her. Then she acted like she was fainting, Phil held her to keep her from falling, and Dan acted in shock.  
Finally she had Dan and Phil stand together, doing anything they wanted, while she laid on the ground in a pose. Dan put his arm around Phil's back, hand on his side. Phil's body almost tensed at how Dan was holding him, but instead he put his arm around Dan's shoulder and jumped up. Instinctively, Dan caught his legs and found himself holding Phil bridal style, he looked down at Phil just as the picture was being taken. Deep, golden-brown met bright blue as Phil started laughing.  
Stacy laughed as well when she looked up at the two. After Dan put Phil down, Stacy thanked them profusely for the pictures and told Phil how nice it was to meet him.  
“Thanks Stacy, it was fun. Will you be coming to VidCon?” Phil asked. Stacy smiled broadly and nodded.  
“I'll be going to the meet and greet too!” She announced. Dan smiled at her.  
“Well I hope to see you again,” Phil hugged her and Dan followed suit.  
“Me too,” Dan agreed.  
“Yeah, well, I really do have to go. So bye guys. Bye everyone!”  
“Bye!” Everyone replied, waving. 

 

When Dan and Phil got back to the hotel they were staying at, Phil plopped on his bed after taking his shoes off. He smiled up at the ceiling for a moment. He was slightly tired and very happy.  
Then Dan jumped on him, causing Phil to lose his breath.  
“Hey!” Phil protested, shoving Dan off. Dan just poked at his side until he had Phil laughing. Dan laughed as Phil writhed from the tickle-treatment. “S-s-stop!” Phil pleaded as he laughed. Dan tickled him one more time before stopping and falling onto his back on the bed. Phil recovered slowly before turning to face Dan. “You're mean.”  
Dan smirked. “Wanna watch American Horror Story?”  
“But you do have your good points,” Phil said after a moment of pondering. Dan rolled his eyes, muttered under his breath about Phil's Catching Fire reference, and got out his laptop.  
Phil changed into some lounge pants, and a t-shirt, as Dan set up his laptop. He thought of his day and his interaction with Dan.  
If this didn't work, he was going to kill Caspar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took a long time to post! I'm a terrible person.


	7. With No Idea Where to go from Here

“You guys it's Dan and Phil!” their host announced.

“Hi!” Dan said waving.

“Hi,” Phil copied as they both sat. Dan immediately pointed out the plant on the table and Phil rolled his eyes thinking about how Dan constantly complains about Phil's plants.

“It adds things to the scene,” Dan says.

They talked about the Zorbes and about what it felt like to meet their fans and their greatest compliments.

Finally they came to the inevitable. The Cereal.

“So I'll be walking through the house, okay?, and I'll just walk into the kitchen and he'll be sitting there scoopin,” Dan turned to Phil, “What are they called in the states? Cinnamon Toast Crunch?” Phil almost blushed.

“Yeah,” Phil said softly.

“Ooh, that's a good one,” their host said.

“So he'll just be like omnomnom,” Dan mimed Phil eating cereal. Everyone laughed and Phil just looked out at the camera.

“I've got a problem,” he admitted with false embarrassment. They always told the cereal story. Everybody loved hearing about Phil's fetish with eating Dan's cereal. What they never shared with anyone is that at this point, Dan has stopped claiming cereal's for himself. He still orders them, as if they were for himself, but most of the time, Phil ends up eating Dan's cereal and Dan settles for Phil's. Dan thinks it's worth it.

“So, Phan, thoughts?” Chelsea asked, reaching the topic of the famous ship.

“I like it,” Phil blurted out before Dan could answer with something smart and well thought out. The crowed started cheering and Chelsea's and Dan's eyebrows shot up. Phil bit his lip. Clues, wasn't that what Caspar said to give. If this didn't work, he was going to punch Caspar.

“Oh, do tell Phil,” Chelsea invited. Phil took a breath before starting into his babble.

“Okay, so I know a few, very few actually, youtubers don't like the fanfiction and the shipping, but I love it,” Phil started to explain, out of habit his hands started to move as he spoke, “And except for the, like, kissing and smut, Dan and I are essentially already 'Phan' in the way that our fans interpret it. I mean, I read a story just the other day that was all about 'Domestic Phan', and besides all the kissing and cuddling involved, they really captured what it's like living with Daniel Howell.”

Dan was watching Phil as he talked and he nodded in agreement.

“We're actually a really cute couple, I've been told. Like, on one of the rare occasions that Phil and I actually went to the store, we were grocery shopping and this older lady stopped me at one point to tell me that my 'partner' and I were so cute together while shopping,” He said looking at Phil for the most part while talking, “And Chris, Crabsticks, tells me that I can't flirt with anyone or else I'd be cheating on Phil. I guess Philly and I are already married.”

“I have old couples ask me about Dan all the time,” Phil interjected, “and I'll just say something like, 'Oh yeah, we live together' or something like that and they're always like, 'Oh well he's such an handsome young man, it's so nice that young people can love whomever they love'. And I'm like, what do I say? So usually I just smile and agree with them and move on.” Dan laughed.

“Great job Phil. Phil Lester, everyone, has assured that we have 'Phan' shippers who aren't even part of the Phandom,” Dan said giving a sarcastic bow to Phil who covered his mouth with a laugh. The crowd cheered.

“So,” the host said, “the question on everyone's minds, do you ship it?”

“Ooh, risque question,” Dan chuckled, “I think that if I weren't me, like if I were someone else and somebody exactly like Dan Howell was with Phil, then yeah, I would. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean really though, who wouldn't? It's adorable!” He finished with a chuckle and a shrug. Chelsea, the host, turned to Phil. Phil took a few deep breaths.

“Yeah,” he said bluntly, he waited for a few seconds before adding, “from an outsiders perspective, like Dan said, I definitely would.”

“There you go folks,” Dan laughed. Both he and Phil smiled at the crowd before smiling at each other.

They talked more about the fandom and what they have to do later. They spoke about Dan and Phil Games and filming with other youtubers. And then they were finally done. They said their goodbyes and waved fondly on their way out.

As they walked through the hotel, Phil was strangely quiet. Dan was saying something about a party later but Phil just hummed at the right times as his mind wandered.

“Phil? Hey, earth to Philly!” Dan said loudly, grabbing Phil's arm. Phil stopped and shook his head.

“Sorry, what?” he asked. Dan smiled at him fondly.

“Lost in the clouds Phillip?” he chuckled before pointing to their door number. Phil blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized before getting out the room key. Dan laughed again, “Just thinking.”

“'Bout what?” Dan asked as Phil opened the door. Phil shrugged as he began to open the door.

“Just the panel.”

“You did fine,” Dan assured him quickly as Phil opened the door and walked in. Dan followed and shut the door behind him before kicking off his shoes.

“It's just....”

“There's a lot of 'justs' with you isn't there?” Dan joked, Phil smiled a bit before sitting on the end of the bed.

“I wasn't out of line with what I said about the Phan stuff was I?” he finally asked. He looked up at Dan who was staring down at him sort of blankly. Dan's brown eyes seemed to be thinking. “Dan?”

“What? Oh, the Phan,” Dan's eyes raked over Phil's face before he looked away, what looked like a blush started to pinken his cheeks, “Nah, you were fine. It was great....” he scratched the back of his head. Phil ran his tongue over the front of his teeth as he thought silently.

“Do you really..... I mean.....” Phil sighed looking off to a corner in the room, “Do you know why people think we should be together?” He finally pulled his eyes back to Dan, who met his eyes. The gaze was burning and Phil wished it would never end.

“I think I'd better,” Dan finally said, cracking a genuine smile, dimples and all, “I've only had every single Phan shipper ever tell me why they ship us.” Phil smile up at Dan and Dan's breath caught at Phil's nervous little smile.

Phil was wracking his brain for where to go from here.

“I think,” Phil started to say.

“Uh oh,” Dan laughed. Phil kicked Dan's shin lightly, and Dan let himself smirk for a bit longer before growing serious. Eager, but serious.

But Phil's nerve was gone.  _I think I love you._

“I think that we should get some food,” Phil said, looking away from Dan. When he looked back, Dan's face seemed to switch from something that Phil thought was disappointment, to a grin.

“Sure.”

They ordered room service, and Phil used every self-depreciative term he could think of- and made up a few- to curse himself for not telling Dan the truth. Dan was laying on one of the beds, playing on his phone, and had no idea of Phil's internal battle.

Phil finally touched Dan's wrist, “Hey, wanna watch Attack on Titan?” he offered. Dan liked AoT better than Phil did, and both of them knew that. Dan looked up at him with a smile.

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed. Phil quickly grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed beside Dan, their hips and shoulders touching. He smiled at Dan as he got to the show on Netflix and pressed start for the next episode. Dan grinned at him as he settled down to watch and eat his room service pizza.

Phil hoped he was doing this right. Because he felt completely lost with how to proceed with this.

 


	8. Tyler Oakley is a Fucking Dating Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan fucked up. Tyler helps.

Dan was banging his head on the wall when Tyler walked in on him in the bathroom. Tyler jerked in surprise at Dan's actions before make a noise of confusion.

“Dan, what are you doing?” he asked slowly. Dan stopped and looked over at the American. He sighed and turned away from the wall.

“Punishing myself for being a fucking idiot,” he explained vaguely. He leaned against the wall and worried the sleeves of his favorite sweater. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him before walking into the bathroom a bit more. He stopped in front of Dan and crossed his arms with a smug look.

“Spill.” Was all he said. Dan closed his eyes and ran a hand through his fringe.

“I just fucked up so bad Ty,” he groaned.

“Phil?”

“Does fucking everybody know EXCEPT Phil?” Dan almost shouted, rubbing his face with the heels of his palms. Tyler chuckled and ran a hand through his hair with a smile.

“I think just about everyone, yeah.” The American boy said cheerfully, “So what did you do?”

“Yesterday, after Phil and I's panel, we went back to our, yeah?, and we were having this moment. It was a fucking amazing moment and I thought for sure that he was going to ask the question. We were talking about Phan, and he was worried he'd overstepped boundries or some shit like that. And he's like 'Do you really think you know why people ship us?' and I was like, 'well I'd better, I've only had every phan shipper ever tell me why they ship us.' and he gave me this little nervous Phil smile and it was breathtaking and I was so caught up in the moment. Then he started saying something, and I panicked, I don't know why, but I panicked. I made a joke in the middle of whatever he was saying and it was like a stop sign or something to him. I could SEE him mentally backpedal, so I tried to be serious I smiled and I was trying to appear open or whatever, but he'd already changed tracks or something and he changed the topic.”

“Dude,” Tyler cringed overdramatically before smiling, “that was a fuck up.” Dan looked down at Tyler with a pitiful look.

“That's not the worst of it. So Phil suggested we get food, so we order pizza. And then, like the fucking perfect idiot he is, he suggests that we watch a tv show that both of us KNOW that I like better than he does. So we settle down with our pizza and we watch the show, and I guess we fell asleep because I woke up this morning and I was curled up against his side,” Dan explained, eventually moving his hand away from his face, “and, like, this isn't the first time it's happened, and so I generally know what to expect and I can get a few minutes of staring at peaceful Phil before he wakes up. But this time, I move and am looking at him and he wakes up and ohmygodhesjustsoperfect and he blinks at me and smiles and I can feel his hand on my back and I just panic again. I just fucking panic and I pull away from him and close him off and I don't know what to do because he just looked so hurt Tyler.”

Tyler's face reflected the face that any Phangirl would be making at hearing such a spiel from Daniel Howell, and can only otherwise be described as AWEEEEEE! Dan, however, looked miserable.

“I'll tell you what Dan,” Tyler finally said, “You've got to make up for it.”

“How?” Dan moaned.

“Touch, Dan. Phil likes physical contact, anybody who's friends with one of the two of you knows that,” Tyler said simply, “Also, maybe try not hiding your affection so much. Let him catch you looking at him, smile at him. Philly likes assurance. Also, he's your best friend, he knows how much you try to control your emotions, let them show towards him, he'll appreciate it.”

Dan rubbed his face again before looking at Tyler with a small smile.

“Thanks. Okay,” Dan started to leave but Tyler grabbed his arm.

“And Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“In case you have any doubt, I'm like 100% certain that Phil feels the same way towards you. I've not hung out with the two of you a lot since you've gotten here, but I can see that Phil is trying a similar tactic with you,” Tyler said. Dan smiled at him before nodding. This time Tyler let the other Youtuber leave and rolled his eyes.

“They're both so helpless.”

\------

Dan saw Phil chatting with Zoella and Alfie in the little dining room where they were having breakfast. He thought through what Tyler said and he walked up to Phil, putting his hand on Phil's back as he came to stand beside his friend. Phil turned to him and smiled, though Dan noticed that his smile was a bit reserved. It pained him, He smiled down at Phil without reserve and bumped him with his shoulder playfully.

“Sleepy Philly?” he teased, “Someone needs a good cup of coffee.” Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“It's not my fault that we were marathoning Attack on Titan last night,” he said with a smile. Dan made a face.

“Actually, I think it is, you suggested it,” Dan said, smiling genuinely at his Phil before turning and saying good morning to Alfie and Zoe. They were both beaming at the other youtubers and Alfie's smiling eyes were moving from Phil to Dan. Dan turned and looked at Phil, who was looking at him. Phil looked down at the ground, smile still tugging at his lips. Dan didn't stop looking at Phil as he suggested something.

“I saw a Waffle House on our way here from the airport. Wanna go there instead of eating the hotel's breakfast?” He said, Phil's face lit up as he looked back at Dan with a broad smile.

“Yeah!” he said enthusiastically. Dan and Phil looked at each other for a while until Alfie coughed. Phil turned to the pair, “You're both welcome to join if you want.”

Dan didn't feel the least bad for signaling to Alfie that that was NOT okay. Alfie smiled before turning to Phil.

“You know, Zoe and I'd love to come with you, but I promised Marcus that I'd go with him and Jim to get coffee this morning.”

“And I'm meeting Louise,” Zoe said honestly but still picking up on what passed between Alfie and Dan. Dan tried his hardest to muster up a bit of disappointment.

“Shame,” he said softly before turning to Phil, “then shall we go? I know you don't have your wallet so don't worry, it's on me.” Phil blushed a bit at being caught without his money, before smiling at Dan broadly again.

“Okay,” he said quietly. The pair said goodbye to Zalfie before walking towards the lobby. They passed Tyler, who winked at Dan when Phil wasn't looking, and said hello and goodbye as they headed to go get a cab.

Dan swore, if this backfired on him, he was going to kill Tyler.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ohmigodi'msosorry. I know it's uber short and I can't make promises on when the next chap will be up but here it is.   
> Say hi on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/of-the-intelligent-predilection


	9. Pinkies Intertwined

 

Phil was asleep on the plane, Caspar and Joe were a few rows ahead of them, and Dan was watching his best friend, the man he loved. Dan was so close to admitting to Phil how he felt. But he wanted to do it right. He was sure that Phil felt the same way, but he still wanted to be careful about how he did this.

Dan looked back at his laptop where he was watching PJ's most recent video. He paused the video and opened up a folder on his computer, then a different folder, and finally another one. In that folder was one picture. It was a fan art that they'd gotten years back, Phil full of color and life as always, and Dan black and white, as he makes himself. Dan looked back at Phil's sleeping face and then down at Phil's hand, which hung off his armrest. Dan looked at the picture, where their pinkies were linked, and had the strangest urge to do something ridiculously cheesy.

He looked around. Everyone was either asleep, watching a movie, or engrossed in their laptops. Then he looked back at Phil.

It couldn't hurt to be cheesy.

Dan rested his arm on his armrest and linked his pinkie with Phil's. He watched Phil's face for any sign that the older man had noticed in his slumber. The only clue was Phil's face warming into a slight smile.

Dan smiled and shook his head at his own cheesiness before clicking out of that folder and restarting PJ's video.

Sleeping, Phil's fingers twitched over to brush Dan's. Dan smiled again, out of the corner of his mouth.

Dan couldn't make himself pull his hand away from Phil's as he turned off his laptop and placed it into the open bag at his feet. Dan watched Phil sleep for a little while longer before slowly drifting off to sleep himself, their fingers still linked.

\-----

Phil woke up as the pilot announced that the plane would soon start it's descent. He looked around and saw that Dan hadn't woken up with the announcement. And then he noticed that their fingers were more or less intertwined. Their pinkie fingers were completely linked and Dan's fingers were more or less in between his.

He smiled sleepily at it and decided to not wake Dan up yet. He watched Dan, in a similar fashion to how Dan had watched him the night before, though he wouldn't know that. He smiled at Dan's curling hair, it had been a while since Dan last straightened his hair and it was starting to turn Hobbit on him. Dan looked so peaceful.

The pilot announced that they were now starting their descent and Phil decided to wake Dan. He disentangled his fingers from Dan's and put his hand on Dan's wrist.

“Dan,” Phil said softly, shaking Dan's arm a tiny bit, “Daniel, wake up.”

“Mmm,” Dan moaned, shaking his head softly.

“Dannnnnn,” Phil called out a bit louder, shaking Dan a bit harder, “We're landing.” Dan opened one eye at Phil.

“Mm,” he responded, raising his free arm to his face.

“Good morning,” Phil said cheerfully, finally releasing Dan's arm and bending over to put his bags more under the chair in front of them, moving Dan's under there too.

“Morning,” Dan mumbled back, opening his eyes more and removing his arm from his face. He smiled sleepily at Phil, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Phil smiled back, “You?”

“Sure, after 3,” Dan rubbed his face.

“Daniel, it's,” Phil checked his watch, “only 6:20, you've only gotten 3 hours of sleep?” Phil frowned disapprovingly.

“That's okay, we'll go home and I'll sleep there,” Dan smiled, still mumbling. Phil shook his head with a fond smile on his face. Dan smiled a bit brighter at him and readjusted his shirt a little bit.

“Well I guess that rules out going to a cafe before going home,” Phil chuckled.

“Phillip Lester, we have like five bags,” Dan whined, “We are not going anywhere but home after we exit this god forsaken airplane.” Phil chuckled some more.

“Oh alright,” he relented with fake disappointment. If he was honest, he was more than happy to go home. VidCon was plenty taxing on both his and Dan's introverted natures. Phil was looking forward to being able to relax at home, just with Dan. “I'm glad we don't have to do anything for a while,” He admitted, he could feel the tilt of the plane and he leaned back in his seat, looking over at Dan who smiled back.

“I know right, we can have some time, just the two of us, at home, away from society,” Dan replied, reaching over and squeezing Phil's arm. “Like the hermits we are.”

“Yeah,” Phil smiled, thinking about how he'd woken up with Dan's hand practically in his. The way their pinkies had been linked seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember where from. He looked at what Dan was wearing, a grey sweater shirt with Kanye West's face on the front and the words “Kanye Best” in gold lettering, a shirt that Dan surprisingly hardly ever wore (Phil suspected that Dan never took the time to remove it from his other Kanye merchandise) and a pair of dark jeans. Then he looked at what he was wearing, a blue and grey sweater and black pants. Now that he thought about it, he and Dan seemed to be buying less of an assortment of “them” clothes now. They typically stayed with in the realm of their two styles combined, and while Dan had a lot more of a variety of darker clothes than Phil did, Phil had quite a bit of Dan's style of clothing as well.

They'd affected each other a lot like that. But it wasn't just one way, Phil figured, looking at Dan's sleepy, but somehow smiling, face. Dan had changed him a lot, just as much as he'd changed Dan. Dan had made him more considerate of how he affected people, how he wasn't just a silly man on Youtube. Dan made him realize that he can be responsible and do important things, all while still being who he loved to be.

He smiled at Dan, who was still trying to blink away his sleep, for a few more seconds. Their arms rested against each others'. Phil took a leap and looped his pinkie finger through Dan's before looking opening the window blind and looking out the window of the plane as it descended. He could feel Dan smile and loop their ring fingers together too.

\--------

The door to the first floor of their apartment was unlocked with as much pomp and circumstance as Dan could muster from his tired mentality. And by that, I mean that Dan unlocked it and opened it with a “duh duh DUH”. Phil smiled and made his way into the apartment with his (and yes some of Dan's) bags and immediately dumped them in the hall to hug the wall.

“Home sweet home,” he said, giving Dan a goofy smile.

“Hug the walls if you want,” Dan said, returning the smile, “I'm getting food and then I'm going to binge on American Horror Story and sleep.”

“Don't sleep during AHS!” Phil exclaimed, picking up the bags (yes including Dan's) and taking them to his room. Dan just smiled and took the laptop bags up to the gaming room to plug them in.

Then he went to Phil's room, where Phil was already pulling out his clothes from his suitcase and putting them into a laundry basket. Dan went to grab his suitcase but Phil stopped him.

“I'll do it. Besides, you wanted to go eat and sleep I think,” Phil said with a smile, hand on Dan's wrist to stop him from grabbing the suitcase.

“Phil you don't need to-”

“That's okay,” Phil insisted, “Unless you have something you wanted to hide from me, in which case I can close my eyes while you take it out and go hide it again.”

“Phil-”

“Dan, you need your sleep, it's okay,” Phil insisted once more, smiling up at Dan with pleading blue eyes. Dan got lost in Phil's eyes. Suddenly Dan dropped down to his knees and started opening his suitcase.

“Actually,” Dan started saying, interrupting Phil's protests, “I did get you something.”

“You did?” Phil was surprised and craned his neck slightly to see.

“Yeah,” Dan dug through his surprisingly neatly folded clothes until he found it, “here it is.” He turned to Phil, brown eyes sparkling, “I wasn't sure whether I was going to give it to you yet, but I've decided to.”

It appeared to be only a box, but it was what was inside the box that made Phil melt.

It was a figurine of a copper lion and a black steel bear sleeping next to each other with the words, “For my Lion” engraved on the rock where they were lying.

“Dan,” Phil said softly, “It's so wonderful. I love it.” _I love you._

“I know,” Dan smiled grabbing Phil's hand. Phil looked up into Dan's chocolate eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, Dan letting himself get lost, and, incidentally, found, in Phil's bright blue eyes. Phil, knowing that, despite the words not actually getting said, Dan loved him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I actually fucking updated. I'm so sorry.


	10. Pain and Reward

PJ Liguori stood, holding his boyfriends hand, waiting for Dan or Phil to open their door. Chris sighed impatiently and pressed the buzzer again.

“I swear the only reason it should be taking them this long to open the door is if they're fuckin',” Chris complained, “I mean, it's about time, but it's gross out here and I'm not even sure that that's a good reason.”

“Chris,” PJ shook his head fondly, “You know these two. Dan's probably on his laptop listening to music or something, so he can't hear us, and Phil probably fell down the stairs or something. Or maybe they both got kidnapped by green elephants.” Chris rolled his eyes at PJ and pressed the buzzer again.

Finally, Dan opened the door looking slightly flustered.

“Sorry,” Dan said, “Phil's in the shower and I was all the way up in the gaming room in the middle of something. I didn't even hear the buzzer.” Dan let them in and closed the door behind them.

“Peej, thought you guys had gotten kidnapped or something,” Chris offered, a lot less grumpy now that Dan had let them in. PJ figured that Chris wasn't actually grumpy in the first place, just acting like it for dramatic effect. Dan laughed as he led them up the stairs to his and Phil's actual apartment.

“No, unless you count the shower gremlins,” he replied, opening the door to the apartment.

“Daaannn?” was heard as soon as they were inside, “Daannnn?”

“What Phil?” Dan called back, walking down the hall to the bathroom where Phil's voice was coming from.

“I need help.” Embarrassment could clearly be heard in Phil's voice and Dan raised one eyebrow. He turned back to PJ and Chris.

“You two can go into the lounge while I help this idiot,” he told them. They both nodded, interested in what was going on in the bathroom, but understanding that Phil probably wouldn't want them sitting around watching.

Dan opened the door to the bathroom and froze for a half second. Phil was sitting on the floor, in wet jeans and no shirt, his hair sticking up in weird places from him trying to towel dry it, still mostly wet, and looking like he was in pain. Dan looked at the floor around Phil, which had considerable puddles of water in it.

“What did you do?”

“I um....” Phil looked ashamed, “I was drying my hair and walking a little bit, and my foot slipped. My ankle hurts.” Phil moved his foot, his face scrunching in pain, his whole body tensing.

“Oh god,” Dan frowned, kneeling (yes in the water in jeans) to look at Phil's extended ankle. It already looked like it was swelling and Dan bit the inside of his cheek before looking up to Phil's pained eyes, “Is that the only thing you injured?” Phil frowned and shook his head, motioning to his left hand.

“I tried to catch myself on the sink and my wrist hurts too,” Phil looked away, to the discarded towel beside him, it looked like he was crying a bit. Dan instinctively reached up and brushed away water and tear drops from Phil's cheek.

“Hey, its okay, can you still move it?” He asked gently, he felt tense inside, knowing that Phil was in pain. Phil nodded, smiling slightly at Dan, his smile tainted with pain, “Alright, it looks okay,” Dan continued, gently touching it, “Just a bit swollen like your ankle. It doesn't look broken.”

“Dan, it really hurts,” Phil whimpered slightly. Dan's heart broke and he cupped Phil's cheek instinctively again.

“I know Phil,” he said softly, “I'll grab some compression wrap so that we can at least get you up, and I'll get you some pain medication.”

He couldn't help himself, he kissed Phil's cheek before standing, being careful not to jostle Phil and cause him more pain.

“Thanks,” Phil said softly. Dan quickly went to find compression wrap and medicine.

Phil had his eyes closed when Dan returned, but blinked them open when Dan softly called his name. “Hey, I got compression wrap and pain meds,” Dan held up the items to show Phil who half-smiled.

“Took you long enough,” Phil joked softly. Dan just rolled his eyes and got out two tablets of the medication and handed them to Phil, who just popped them in his mouth and swallowed. Dan watched Phil's face, he looked tired.

“Which do you want me to do first?” He finally asked, Phil's blue eyes opened and he thought about it for a second.

“Ankle, since you're down there,” Phil mumbled. Dan had forgotten that Phil always got sleepy when he was in pain. Carefully he sat down cross legged on the floor and gently (as gently as he could) moved Phil's foot into his lap. He glanced up at Phil's face, which was pressed into a grimace.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized as he started wrapping Phil's ankle. Phil didn't respond except for a small smile as he was obviously trying not to start crying from pain.

After an agonizing amount of time, Dan pinned the compression wrap in place and (again, instinctively) pressed a kiss to it. He looked up at Phil, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Phil's eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly.

“Guys?” PJ's voice suddenly interrupted their moment. Dan had completely forgotten about his friends. Phil looked up in surprise. “Are you okay Phil?” PJ came to crouch next to where Dan was sitting.

“Yeah, I just slipped and injured myself,” Phil immediately lied, always one to not let anyone worry about him unnecessarily. “No biggie.” Dan nearly scoffed but held back for Phil's benefit.

“Are you sure?” PJ asked, not taking Phil's shit as quickly as Phil would like.

“Yeah,” Phil insisted with a smile, “I just hurt my ankle and wrist a little bit, but Dan's got it covered. Chris here?” Dan nearly rolled his eyes at Phil changing subjects on PJ like that. But he gently moved Phil's foot out of his lap, watching Phil's face to see that the man's expression hadn't even flickered in his intent interest in Chris's location.

“Yeah,” PJ frowned, “He's in the lounge.” Phil nodded, lifting his wrist, without flinching, for Dan who'd come to on his left side. Dan knew what Phil was doing, he would try his hardest to make sure that PJ and Chris didn't see him in pain so that they wouldn't be concerned.

“Well, you can go back and tell him what happened, Dan's just going to finish wrapping my wrist and then we need to change out of our wet clothes and we'll join you,” Phil chirped cheerfully. He smiled at PJ who still looked like he wasn't falling for Phil's act. PJ looked at Dan who just motioned towards the door with his head. PJ shrugged and stood.

“Okay, well if you guys need help then you can just call for us,” PJ offered as he started out of the door. Phil waited until he could faintly hear PJ telling Chris what happened before cursing softly as Dan finished wrapping his wrist.

“That really hurts,” Phil moaned.

“Well that's what happens when you do unnecessary things to lie to your friends,” Dan berates. Phil turned his head to look at Dan.

“Just help me up so we can go put on some dry clothes Daniel,” Phil shook his head with a guilty smile on his lips. Dan rolled his eyes and stood up before grabbing Phil under his arms and hefting him up onto his good foot. Phil put his arm around Dan's shoulder and started hobbling out of the room, using Dan as support. Eventually they made it to Phil's room and Dan started unbuttoning Phi's wet jeans.

“You know,” Dan mused softly, amusement seeping into his voice, “I always thought I'd be taking of your jeans in your bed room for a different reason.” Phil's head snapped up and over too look at Dan.

“Seriously Dan? Now?” Phil asked, try not to laugh by making it sound like he was irritated. It didn't work and soon both he and Dan were laughing. “Yeah well, I think I thought the same thing as you. I didn't quite plan on this.”

Dan smiled up at him before pulling Phil's jeans down his legs and sitting Phil down on the bed so he could get them all the way off. He then retrieved a pare of pajama pants from Phil's drawers and helped Phil get them on. Then he gave Phil a t-shirt and went to go change his own pants. Smiling about the exchanged words between him and Phil.

Later, after PJ and Chris finally left, Phil called Dan into the lounge.

“Sit down,” Phil commanded, Dan sat beside him, “I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah probably,” Dan admitted.

“I'm just gonna come right out and say it because I think that both of us already know. Daniel Howell, I'm in love with you and you're the most important person in the world to me,” Phil smiled at Dan. Dan felt his chest swell and his face broke into the biggest grin that he had.

“Phillip Lester, I'm in love with you so much that it makes me want to do cheesy shit all the time and be cliché and and I love it and I love you more than anything in the whole world,” Dan replied and Phil smiled brightly, and the whole sky was in Phil's eyes and Dan could stare into them endlessly.

Phil just leaned forward, and Dan followed suit. Their lips pressed together softly and Dan found everything that he ever needed. As he got lost in the kiss, he felt like he was high on love.

When they pulled away Phil laughed.

“If I knew that all this would come from me falling in the bathroom, I would have done it sooner,” he smiled. Dan hit his good arm lightly.

“Yeah, well, don't do it again you huge dork.”

Phil smiled at Dan before leaning his head against Dan's shoulder.

“I can't promise anything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHat? Another update so soon? IMPOSSIBLE. Enjoy!


	11. Something White, Something Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY SO BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER I NEED YOU TO READ THIS  
> I want to apologize for not having updated in like 17 million years.   
> I want you to know that I've thought about the different ways I'd like to end this fic and this is the one I chose.  
> Yes. That's right. This is the end. No more.   
> This is the happily ever after.  
> I'm glad for those of you who have stuck with me and waited and anticipated and been put through my "not updating" bull shit. I'm sorry I put you through that. So here you go.  
> One last time.

1 Year Later:

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!” Dan yelled from the couch, “Are you up?!” Dan waited a few second and continued to hear the doorbell ringing. He sighed heavily and put his laptop on the couch beside him, pushing himself up.

He went down to the door to outside and got the box from the mailman. When he made it back up Mount Everest to their apartment, he walked to the bedroom. “Phil?” he opened the door and looked at the bed. It was empty, but looked freshly left. The pillow was still smushed down and the blankets just carelessly tossed to the side.

Dan smiled at the dark bedroom before turning and heading to the kitchen.

Which was where he found Phil.

Phil was still mostly asleep, obviously, he had somehow managed to turn the kettle on and had gotten down a mug.

“Morning Phillip,” Dan smiled fondly at Phil. Dan put the box on the counter and found some scissors to open it. He felt arms go around his middle and Phil's head was laid on his shoulder. “Did I wake you up?”

“Mmm,” Phil groaned. Dan grinned and laid his head back onto Phil's for a second.

“We got a package,” he said softly. Phil sleepily kissed Dan's shoulder befor pulling away mumbling.

“You've got a package too, I prefer yours,” he mumbled in the most sleep laced voice on Earth. Dan started laughing.

“Phil!” he cackled, Phil blinked more awake to realize what he'd said. He shrugged and turned to the kettle just as it beeped. Dan just shook his head and turned to open the box, while Phil made his coffee. Dan smiled at the contents of the box.

“Your mom sent us the finished invitations,” Dan held up one of the invitations. Phil smiled at it over his cup of coffee.

“I had a dream last night,” Phil said softly, “And you turned into a badger.” Dan shook his head at Phil's random comment.

“You need to stop playing Shelter,” Dan laughed and he put the invitation back in the box.

“You were a badger and got lost, and I was trying to find you. And then you were digging up wedding cakes. And then it was raining and PJ was the cloud and he was talking about Oscars Hotel and you were just sat there barking up at him when I found you,” Phil finished before sipping his coffee.

“And this has to do with the invitations because?” Dan walked forwards till he was nearly leaning into Phil. Phil smiled and tried his best to avoid blowing morning breath into Dan's face. But as he turned his head slightly to exhale, Dan leaned forward and kissed his neck. Phil was a bit surprised, but he just smiled and hummed.

“You know, I was just thinking about the purpose of the invitations and that reminded me of wedding cake,” Phil explained setting his coffee on the counter behind him so that he could wrap his arms around Dan's middle. Dan settled his face into Phil's neck, pressing gentle kisses onto his neck and shoulders. “You're being cuddly this morning.” Phil smiled.

“I think its the invitations, you know? Its only 7 months away,” Dan explained, pulling his face out of the curve of Phil's neck, he wrapped his arms around Phil, leaning into him, “It just.... It makes me think about how much time I wasted, not being able to do this.”

Phil's smile softened a bit and he squeezed Dan, “Yeah, but that doesn't make it a waste. I'm happy for all the time I've ever spent with you.” Phil pulled back and looked into Dan's warm, intelligent, gorgeous brown eyes, “I wouldn't change it for the world.”

Dan smiled and kissed Phil deeply, “I love you, you know?” Phil smiled brightly and kissed his glabella.

“I know.”

********

7 Months Later:

 

Dan looked across the wedding alter at Phil and grinned. It was going to be one of the best days of his life.

Phil looked so handsome and snazzy in his suit. Dan couldn't wait to get him out of it as soon as he could.

But, till then....

“And do you, Chris Kendall, take PJ Liguori as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?” The Justice of the Peace asked.

Chris and PJ grinned at each other as Chris answered, “I do.”

“Then, with the power invested in me,” the Justice of the Peace, “I pronounce you Husband and Husband! You may now kiss.”

Everybody, including Dan and Phil, started cheering as Chris and PJ started kissing. Dan started laughing as PJ dipped Chris.

It was one of the best days of his life, seeing two of his best friends getting married. He and Phil had been their best men and had practically (with PJ's charismatic styling suggestions) arranged everything.

And when Chris and PJ finally came up for air Dan couldn't help it. He imagined him and Phil in that same situation.

It had been something they'd discussed. Of course, they weren't out to their fans yet. Phil, God bless him, was ever patient and was quite okay with not coming out to their fans unless Dan was okay with it. They still had each other and they'd always love each other, so what was the difference of a shared last name and the legality of a piece of paper?

But, as Dan watched the glow on his two friends' faces, he could imagine him and Phil in their stead. He could imagine Phil wearing a white tux with a blue flower in the button hole; he could imagine giving a long love letter speech of a vow that would make Phil cry; their parents would be crying; he'd be crying.

Dan loved the idea, but he just..... he couldn't describe his exact feelings on the matter. There was a sort of apprehension. A sort of melancholy creeped onto his heart in the middle of a time where it didn't belong. But then his eyes were connecting with Phil's crystal clear blue ones and he felt reassurance.

Phil always made sure Dan didn't feel like he owed him any more than he gives already.

Phil always made sure that Dan felt his love. And that's what his blue eyes did now.

Chris and PJ were walking down the aisle and Phil and Dan followed.

********

Dan had his head resting on Phil's bare chest and he sighed softly. Phil looked down at Dan, a warm smile on his face.

“What's wrong?” he asked, his long fingers tangle with Dan's hair. Dan moved off of him, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Do you want to get married?” Dan asked bluntly. Phil propped himself up on is elbows too.

“If you want to?” Phil said, raising an eyebrow, “Kind of an odd time to propose isn't it?”

“It's not a proposal,” Dan sat up, the blanket falling down to his waist, “Its just that... I've been thinking ever since PJ and Chris's wedding.”

“Is that why you've been so quiet these past three days?” Phil asked, sitting up as well. Dan nodded.

“I think.... I think that I'm ready to get married now.” Dan looked away to Phil's bookshelves, Phil didn't make Dan look at him. He never did, something that Dan was thankful for.

“Okay,” Phil said simply.

“But I... I want to do this right,” Dan said, “That's why this isn't a proposal. And I'm.... I'm not sure that I want to go public with it. If that's okay.”

“I was actually going to suggest that.” Phil moved and rested his head on Dan's shoulder, “Are you sure you really want to do this? You don't have to, just because you think I do.”

Dan turned back to Phil finally, who sat up to look Dan in the eye. Dan smiled softly and leaned forward. He kissed Phil deeply, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his bare waist. Phil smiled into the kiss and Dan sighed happily before pulling back with a sweet smile.

“Yeah, I'm sure. I want this too. I love you and I want to be able to call you my husband. I want to have a wedding and cut cake and dance and make everyone cry. It'll be great,” Dan insisted. Phil smiled brightly.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good, Phil, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” Dan asked with a grin.

“You can get a ring that quick?” Phil teased. Dan shrugged.

“It's supposed to get in today.”

Phil looked up surprised.

“You... you already ordered it?”

Dan grinned and pushed Phil back into bed.

“Is that a yes then?” He asked smugly, hovering over Phil. Phil nodded, his eyes moving to Dan's lips and Dan grinned, leaning down.

****

Daniel James Howell and Phillip Micheal Lester got married that next year, it was a private wedding. Tyler Oakley officiated because he told Dan that if they didn't let him then he'd kill both of them. It was the most goddamn fabulous wedding that history ever saw.

Phil did indeed where a white tux with a blue flower. Dan wore a black tux with a gold pocket square. The ring on Phil's finger was a silver band with etchings of leaves in it, Dan's was gold with a single black jewel laid in it.

Everyone was crying. Fucking everyone. Phil's mum was nearly sobbing with happiness, Dan's had a steady stream of tears that she was dabbing with a tissue. Both of theirs dads were discreetly wiping tears away. Even Tyler started tearing up during Dan's vow. Phil kept biting his lip to keep the tears away and Dan himself had a tear at the corner of his eye.

When they kissed, it wasn't any different in practice than any of their other kisses, but this one _felt_ different. It felt like everything right in the world.

Later they cut a cake with blue and black icing and yes Dan got it shoved in his face first.

They slow danced to Somebody to Die For, which may have been an unconventional First Dance song, but all the better because it was so them.

That night, as they laid in bed, Phil's face tucked into Dan's shoulder, Dan looked at his ring in the light filtering in from outside. He smiled.

_Husband._

That night, Daniel and Phillip Lester slept, just like any other night. But this time, as Dan laid awake longer than Phil, he wasn't contemplating his existance, or the purpose of life, he was thinking about how glad he was that he did this. And he was thinking about how much he loved the man laying on him, despite how heavily he'd flopped himself there.

“Love you too,” Phil mumbled, kissing Dan's ear.

“Yeah, I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm sorry that that is the end.   
> I'm also sorry for teasing you with Chris and PJ's wedding, but it had to be done.   
> Farewell. My friends.


End file.
